Ouran High School Host Club! OC edition!
by Krimson Crusader
Summary: Angel Sage, know as Tenshi in her school, accidentally ticks off some bullies and hides in an open room. Little does she know,her own adventure is about to begin. Rated T for now.


_**I do not own any characters other than my OC. This is a story in which my OC replaces Haruhi in the storyline and has her own adventures. Please enjoy!**_

As I ran through my school, I tried to figure out what I had done wrong. Maybe it was calling those boys something that rhymed with fig puckers. Or maybe it was the fact that I proceeded to make hog calls. Either way, I was now drenched and running for my life. I tried to hide, but every door I tried was locked. They were closing in and I was becoming desperate. Then, as luck would have it, a slightly open door appeared up ahead.

Skidding to a stop, I swung inside and slid to the floor.

"Welcome!"Chorused from the right.

I jumped and looked up. The tall blond strode forward and smiled.

"Who the hell are you? School is over for the day."

"As you probably know, only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy. The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

"Ah, so you're a ladies club."

The two red-heads from my homeroom approached as well.

"Hey look, it's a boy."

Oh well, just roll with it. Four-eyes glanced up uninterestedly.

"Isn't he in your class?"

"Yeah, but he's really quiet."

"Uh huh, and he fights a lot. We don't know much about him."

"Well, that's not very good. Welcome to the host club, Mr. Honors student."

"Oh, you must be Tenshi Sage. Funny, you don't look Japanese."

"I'm not. My real name is too hard for you people to pronounce, so I altered it."

We sat in silence for a minute and I realized that I was still soaked. Shivering, I asked if I could change. They agreed and offered to bring me clothes. In the process of going to the room, I accidentally toppled an expensive-looking vase. But whatever, it was probably a fake.

Anyway, I was just taking off my underpants, when the twins came in with a uniform for me. Imagine their faces when they saw me standing there in all my glory.

"Uh, hey."

Screaming, they ran out of the room. I sighed and attempted to put on the uniform. The pants fit a bit snug, but the shirt barely buttoned. Leaving the first two open, I put on my glasses and opened the door. All six were waiting right outside. The twins immediately blushed and looked away. Blondey flushed bright red as I walked towards him. He was obviously the one to go to for help.

"E-Excuse me," I stuttered.

He fainted and I moved on to Four-eyes.

"Hey, can I please get a bigger uniform?"

"Of course, just sign here."

I signed his clipboard and he smirked.

"Well, Ms. Angel, welcome to the host club. You will be our personal errand boy-err-girl."

"What?! What do you mean your errand boy?!"

"You signed a contract. To pay off the 100,000 yen vase you destroyed, you will work it off. But you must pose as a boy, as we can't have a girl working here."

"You sneak son of a witch. I respect you."

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now go put on a bigger uniform, there's one up on the shelf in the changing room."

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't really fit in, but at least I looked like a boy now. My short blood red hair was tousled and my breasts were hidden. Staring into the mirror for a bit longer, my reflection started to smirk back at me. The emerald eyes darkened to forest green and narrowed.

"We look good," it whispered.

"Go away, Alex."

"Why, don't you want some tips, cross dresser?"

Growling, I stormed out. The short blond tackled my legs.

"Yay, Ten-chan looks like a real boy! Now he can play with me and Usa-chan!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's Mitzukuni Haninozuka; he's a senior along with Mori. I'm Kyouya Ootori. The twins are the Hitachin Brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. And the idiot in the corner is Tamaki Suoh, our leader and founder of the Host Club."

"Okay, good to know. I'm Angel Sage, but you can call me Tenshi since it's more masculine."

"Got it. Everyone, take your places! It's almost time to open!"

Everyone gathered around Tamaki, who was sitting on a huge cushy chair. I hid behind the chair, but Hikaru pulled me up beside him. The doors opened and girls poured in.

"Welcome!"

I greeted them as well, giving my best smile. Girls requested hosts left and right while I ran around refilling teapots and clearing tables. At one point, I had seven plates in one hand and nine on the other. Then I tripped and my instincts kicked in. I back flipped onto one foot, kicked the other out to catch one plate, caught three on my head, and six on each hand. Everyone gasped and applauded.

"That was amazing!"

"Who is he?"

"How did he do it?"

One group requested me and I tilted my head.

"I'm not a-"

"Of course he's available to entertain you!"Kyouya smiled brightly.

I gawked at him and he led me to a table. Sitting down, I let instinct take over again.

"May I pour you lovely ladies a drink? Tea, coffee, water?"

"Tea please!"

Winking, I poured them both some tea and then some for myself. They watched closely as I set my drink down.

"Very lovely, but not as lovely as you two ladies."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"I looked sincerely hurt.

"No! We weren't saying you would!"

"I know, I know. A poor boy like me doesn't deserve to be surrounded by beauty such as you two."

"Oh, Tenshi! Who do you think is prettier?"

"Please don't ask me to choose, for both your faces take my breath away."

They swooned and cuddled against my arms. I smirked, leaning back and kicking my feet up on the table. Soon the girls left and Kyouya took my earnings.

"Very nice. At this rate, you'll pay your debt in no time."

"What are you getting at?"

"Let's make a deal, you get one hundred guests and you can forget your debt."

"Why?"

"You make money being a host and bring more customers."

"That's a good reason. Okay, deal."

We shook hands and got back to work. By the end, I had been requested six times by thirteen girls. Tamaki watched me from across the room with a strange glint in his eye.

"What?"I finally snapped.

"I was just thinking about how plain you look."

"Plain? What are you talking about?"

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? Being surrounded by such pretty girls while you look like a boy?"

"What are you talking about? You stupid, shallow-"

"Now, now, no need for name calling. Daddy's here to make you feel better!"

"There's a special place for people like you."

"A beauty pageant?"

"A psych ward!"

_**And now, my dear readers, I will end this here. Please review and tell me what you think. What should I change? What should I fix? I will post the next chapter soon.~Krimson**_


End file.
